


You and Ice Cream

by Glass_Stars



Series: The Other Hamilton Characters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dolley loves oyster ice cream, Either romantic or platonic, F/M, Ice Cream, Summer Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Stars/pseuds/Glass_Stars
Summary: James and Dolley eating ice cream during a summer day
Relationships: Dolley Madison/James Madison
Series: The Other Hamilton Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559323
Kudos: 7





	You and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> It’s winter, but I’ll write some Christmas fics later!
> 
> James Madison/Thomas Jefferson is still my favorite, but James and Dolley are just really easy to write one-shots for. <3 
> 
> This is the first of my new series which will focus on the people that existed during Hamilton’s era, but were never mentioned in the musical, or were mentioned very briefly.

“Don’t let this go to your head, but between you and ice cream, you might just be my favorite,” Dolley declared after taking a bite of ice cream.

“Well that’s not a surprise, considering your favorite flavor is oyster,” James commented with a sly mock.

Dolley growled and elbowed him playfully, causing James to splutter but then laugh, blinking at her warmly. Dolley looked especially pretty in the summer, with the sun kissing her wild golden curls and illuminating her sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes were always twinkling though, from the high of a party to the burning of a drink.

James turned back to his ice cream and listened to the activity around them as Dolley settled back into eating by the spoonfuls.

The birds chirped like bells, and the wind rustled the leaves of the trees overhead. Laughter and quick, bubbly conversations raced along the breeze, the sun dappling the sidewalks and warming the pavement. The air was clear and sweet, causing him to breathe easily and when he closed his eyes a gentle amber greeted him.

“Well, what about me?” Dolley prompted him, thankfully with a lack of physical contact. His eyes opened and he look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well what?” He shot back. She stuck out her tongue and gave him a significant look. “What do you love _me_ over?”

It was teasing, like most of her jabs were, but James hesitated and thoughts of the boy with amber eyes sprung immediately to mind. He blinked hard and the image was forced from his mind, though the pain in his chest lingered.

He took a bite of his ice cream, then made a thoughtful face.

“Not over Oreo ice cream, that’s for sure,” he remarked.

Dolley cackled and her beautiful blue eyes scrunched up into the shape of butterfly wings, and James was able to smile once more.


End file.
